Chapter Seven
Baldur's Gate Chapter 7 is the eighth and final part of Baldur's Gate. It's rather easy to miss small and large parts of the storyline here if you are not walking through all sectors of Baldur's Gate (city), as you can find characters who have information for you in nearly every sector of the city. When you have left the Candlekeep Caves and are walking outside the walls of Candlekeep, Chapter 7 will begin. First you must leave Candlekeep and return directly to Baldur's Gate East. If you first go to Wyrms Crossing, you will be approached by a man who offers to smuggle you into the city for a price of 100gp. This is unnecessary as there is no one on the bridge to stop you. Collecting Evidence Whilst you are in the city, lots of Flaming Fist Mercenaries are walking around the streets. If they see you they will arrest you. Again, do not resist. If they arrest you will be taken to Angelo Dosan, the new head of the Flaming Fist. Do not fight against his words or one of your party members will die. You can talk to Neb in the prison who will help you get out (give him the answer 33 children). Once you have broken out, any Flaming Fist soldiers now will attack you rather than arrest you. It is much better to run than fight as killing a soldier will earn you a reputation decrease. At the entrance of Baldur's Gate East, Husam will greet you and tell you to meet him again by the Blushing Mermaid Inn. Outside the Sorcerous Sundries is Delthyr, who works for the Harpers. He asks if you are responsible for the murder of the Iron Throne leaders in Candlekeep, he will then give you some information. You can also find Tamoko here, agree to meet her by the Flaming Fist Headquarters in Baldur's Gate Southwest. When you meet her there she'll ask you to dispose of Cythandria, who is an evil influence on her lover Sarevok and to spare his life. You can head towards Baldur's Gate Northwest to Entar Silvershield Estate to find the prostitute Sugar. She will point you towards a witness of the murder of Scar. This will lead you to theBlushing Mermaid Inn in Baldur's Gate Northeast Outside the Three Old Kegs in Baldur’s Gate North, a Flaming Fist member named Sorrel will give you more info on the current events. Inside the inn, you’ll find Delthyr again if you talked with him before. Enter the Flaming Fist building and you will meet Benjy. An ambush will happen. It is safe to kill the Flaming Fist officers here, you can do this without suffering penalties. Go upstairs and you will see Kent. He suspects the healer, Rashad, attending to Duke Eltan is a fraud. Interrogate the healer and he will turn into a greater doppelganger. Kill him. Talk to Eltan. He is injured and he wants you to take him to the Harbor Master's building. He also wants you to stop the assassins Krystin and Slythe and gives you an invite that will get you into the Ducal Palace. Head to the Harbor Master's building at the Baldur's Gate Docks. When you have taken Duke Eltan's Body to the Harbormaster, enter the Iron Throne building. Talk to Pang, who is reeling from the collapse of the Iron Throne. If you immediately threaten him he will attack. Otherwise he will give away some of the plans afoot. Go up to the 2nd floor and talk to Gregor. If you tell him you were accused of the murders of the Iron Throne he will attack. Go up to the 5th floor. Cythandria will hail you. Kill her and her Ogres (Arghh and Ughh). Be sure to collect Sarevok's diary from her body. Obtaining the invitation Next, go to Baldur's Gate Northeast, western section. There you can find Husam, who is not a member of the Thieves' Guild, but in fact, a Shadow Thief of Amn. He and his Shadow Thieves are willing to help you to bring down Sarevok, and end the rumors of Amn provoking a war with Baldur's Gate. Husam will direct you to Ilmater's Shrine, which has a secret entrance to the Undercellar and wants you to take the invitations from Slythe and Krystin, two assassins hired by Sarevok. Kill them both and take the invitations. Go back to Husam, they will sneak into the Ducal Palace while you will enter the palace with the invitations. Go to Baldur's Gate North. Give the invitations you stole to Bill at the entrance of the palace and you will gain access. Another Flaming Fist inside will want to see your invites. Show him them, then cast all protection scrolls and spells possible on you and your party, then proceed to the room on the east. You will find Sarevok set to be the new head duke of Baldur's Gate. He will eventually notice you and all of the noblemen will transform into greater doppelgangers. Kill them but make sure at least one duke survives. Once you have killed the doppelgangers you can reveal Sarevok as a scoundrel. The dukes will want proof of Sarevok's mischief. If you have none they will kill you. If you produce evidence Sarevok will attack. Fight him until he is teleported away by Winski Perorate. Attacking the dukes will also result in instant death. Duke Belt will then teleport you to the Thieves' Guild in Baldur's Gate East so you can pursue Sarevok. After you have framed Sarevok your name will be cleared and you can walk around anywhere without fear or being arrested. Hunting Down Sarevok When you are in the Guild head down the stairs into the Thieves' Maze. When you are downstairs Voleta will explain the maze and why she is laying injured. Go through the maze until you reach the exit. Watch out as there are a fair few traps and difficult to defeat monsters within. Next to the exit you will find Winski lying on the floor. He too has been injured by the fleeing Sarevok. You can question his role and what Sarevok's plans are. The exit will lead to the Undercity. Go east in the undercity and you will see Rahvin and his crew. He is also looking for Sarevok, having been sent by the Iron Throne. He recognizes you and decides that he wants the bounty on your head over chasing Sarevok. Kill him and his party and keep going east. Outside the gates to the Temple of Bhaal you will find Tamoko. She feels compelled to right the wrongs she has done against Sarevok by killing you. You can fight her or if your NPC Reaction is 15-20 you convince her not to attack in which case she will leave. When Tamoko is out of the way, go through the gates and enter the Temple of Bhaal. The temple is flooded with traps. None of the traps on the circle in the middle cannot be removed. There are also traps between the reaper statues and on the stairs to where Sarevok and his lackeys. When you see him Sarevok will hail you. He, Angelo, Tazok and Semaj will all attack. This will be an extremely difficult battle. As soon as Sarevok is dead the final cutscene will play, in which you see the essence of Bhaal going back his domain. Epilogue Congratulations, you have completed Baldur's Gate, but your journey is only just beginning, as it will be continued by Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear, then followed by Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. Click here to continue your quest. Category:Baldur's Gate (games) Category:Baldur's Gate: EE Category:Storyline Category:Articles with redlinks